What I really wanted
by SasukeDragon
Summary: What had Zeus actually wanted when he was a child? And how did Atlas figure out? Will he tell Kronos?


**I always wanted..**

This place...It felt _different._ Like something was here. _Something_

But really there was nothing. I was just being paranoid thats all it had to be. This place was just an empty hillside with a run down cabin at the top. A normal place on Mount Ida, a normal walk for me, Atlas, a titan. I turned on my heel finally concluding there was nothing in this place. Just my suspicions, and what were those suspicions? Hell i dont even know, i just _felt _it. But _feeling _isnt anything really. I began to head down the side of the hill.

But i paused. I paused because I heard something behind me. I turned and saw a little blurr of silver and white. Startled i could've jumped back if it werent for small hands grabbing mine. Looking down at my side was a boy. He couldn't've been more than 3 or 4, maybe younger, he was probabably the most beautiful little boy I had ever seen. I opened my mouth to speak but was speachless. He was just breathtaking for some sort of reason that i had no idea why. The boy was breathless from racing after me and looked up at me with big lightning blue eyes, his chubby cheeks were pink as if someone had spent the whole day pinching them, and his shoulder length silver hair blowed to the side slightly.

I suddenly wondered, what species was this child? He looked an awful lot like a titan or a god, however this wasnt possible. Kronos knows of every single titan and god born, they all lived where they were meant to- on Mount Titanos. What other creature could this boy have been? I stared into his face only to be surpised by tears.

"_Kronos" _the child said his voice was little but sounded capable of something big. Of course all creatures knew of Kronos every single one had also seen him at some point unless they were sheltered- which is illegal and punishable by death. By the age of two is the latest any babe should see his mightiest. This child obviously hadn't.

"I'm n-" I began to tell him i wasn't Kronos, I was Atlas. His brother. I was going to tell him that his mother would probably be in a lot of trouble for never showing his face. His beautiful little face. Anger did rise in me easy so it wasn't surprising when i felt mad at the mother for hiding the boy. Kronos certainly could have found something useful for this creature.

"Please tell me you're not bad!" The boy cried and i paused. "Please..." he laid his head on my wrist sniffling.

"I'm-"

"Please I dont want to kill you." I paused eyes widening. What in the world was going on? What was this creature speaking of? "Father..." the boy whispered and as if i didnt feel ice in my bones before i became even colder at that. THe coldness also could have been due to the weather change, suddenly it was very windy and stormy. I knelt down and took the boy by his shoulders. His shoulders felt normal, not a difiguration as if you were any sort of creature, he had nothing to distinguish him as any sort of monster.

"Boy, boy, tell me, tell me your _name." _I said the grip on his shoulders becoming tighter, although I couldn't bring myself to even bring out a twentieth of my strength. The boy looked at me with watery eyes, eyes I'd seen only once before in my life four years ago. "_Tell me your name"_

_"_Zeus" The boy answered. All that I had feared was true. Something was on this mountain after all. A very big threat. An old friend. A death to be carried out. Despite knowing what i had to do i dropped my hands from his shoulders feeling weak. I'd felt this before when Kronos had aten his other children. He had loved them. Rhea had loved them. _I _had loved them. Those beautiful children. This beautiful child. I saw this child only once while i saw the others twice. Once when they were born, once when they were eaten. The last baby i didnt see the second time. This is why.

"Zeus." I whispered staring past him blankly. Zeus nodded and his small hand touched my face his eyes big with wonder. His eyes were so big and easy to look into. What i saw was Zeus's want for his father. The wonder he felt at this moment thinking he was with his father. Touching his fathers face. Looking into his fathers eyes. Hoping to hear what he wanted to hear from his father. "Zeus." I said again. I didnt even know what to say. I didnt know if i should say anything. My fingers twitched with a murderer's anticipation. I had to kill him. Kill him as quickly as possible. There was no one i was more loyal to than Kronos, the thought of going against him strained and killed me. I loved my brother so much.

"Father..." Zeus said and hugged me suddenly, his body so tiny and fragile. "Please take me home." Zeus begged and said how he'd be better and not ever try and over throw me- his father. He talked about how he loved him and wanted to be with him and it was almost too much to bear that he had to do what he had to do. Such a small being, with such a big responsibility. "Please tell me you're not the man she says you are..." he pleaded again. I put my hands on his back trying to will them into being forceful and hurtful, to be ready to kill. But my damned hands wouldn't do anything. I pushed him back gently and stood straight.

"I'm not your father." I said finally and watched as the boys eyes became broken and he slid to the ground. His tiny fingers curled in the grass and just stared, expressionless. I think my heart shattered at this. I had planned to kill him the moment i told him but now all i could do was turn and run. I almost ran into a woman satyr on the way. As I ran i could hear Zeus call her something, Amalthea i think. I'd seen her before. As I said every creature had been seen. As i ran I looked upat the stormy sky, water fell from it and lightning struck somewhere far away.

"i dont want to. i dont want to. please no..." I heard Zeus cry. As I got farther away even though he wasnt anywhere in sight, i could still hear his sobbing all the way to Mount Titanos.

That night at one of the usual parties i sat by my brother Kronos. I could still hear and see Zeus in my mind and i was utterly distracted. I tried to push the feeling away. I wanted to do my best to do anything and everything i could to please Kronos.

"Atlas." He said finally, I looked at him and his strong eyes stared into mine. Kronos was so beautiful, just like his son, only his was a strong beautiful, such a fierceness that caught everyone off gaurd when you looked at him. Everyone except for those like Rhea who had learned to overcome his charm. Anyways he gave me a skeptical look. "What's the matter with you tonight?" he asked. He wansn't actually concerned about me, i could clearly see it in his eyes. He wanted to know if something was going to effect him you see.

"Its just...today. I went to Mount Ida." I began and Kronos lifted an eyebrow and shoved some smitten girl off of him and leaned closer to me.

"You sound serious. What happened." He looked utterly calm, but the fact that he never felt Zeus kick in his stomach woried him at times. If anything suspicious about gods were to pop up it was to be reported. I thought of Zeus again, his innocent little face. Kronos would kill him. Kill him if i told him. But isnt that how it was supposed to be? "Atlas." Kronos spoke firmly and I looked at him again.

"In Mount Ida..." I licked my lips and leaned back in my chair. "There was a satyr living in a cabin," lazily I grinned at him, "It surprised me that goats can actually have a house."

"Ah" Kronos said and chuckled slighlty, not amused by my joke really. Kronos then stood, "Well I'm going to head to bed now," he said laying a hand on his flat stomach and looked out over his subjects who all bowed in respect. He nodded and headed away stroking his belly, it wasnt an obnoxious thing, he did it all the time...for another reason, it was to sooth his children honestly...I watched his back as he left. At that point i wondered if Kronos really would have killed Zeus if i had told him, he didnt kill the others really. I shook my head and looked away to the party feeling guilt weigh on me heavily. Little did i know in a couple of more years a real amount of weight would settle on my back for the rest of eternity.

_I'm sorry Kronos..._


End file.
